The Brothers Flub-Family Reunion
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: Guapo and Fraz are invited to their family reunion on their home planet Flub.


The Brothers Flub

"Family Reunion"

Chapter One

It all started one day at Retrograde. Guapo and Fraz were in their room watching TV when the portable TV with Miss Boomdeyay on the screen entered. "Report to my office immediately. That is all" Miss Boomdeyay said and left the room. Guapo and Fraz looked at each other nervously—fearing they were in trouble. Miss Boomdeyay was sitting at her desk when Guapo and Fraz entered her office. "Yes Miss Boomdeyay?" Fraz nervously asked. "These came in the mail for you" Miss Boomdeyay replied, handing them two envelopes.

Guapo and Fraz tore open the envelopes, and read the letters in them. "Guapo! These are invites to our 30 Annual Family Reunion on our home world Flub! It's to be held at Grandma Flub's house this Saturday at 1:00!" Fraz cried. "Yay! We'll get to see our family! We haven't seen them since we struck out on our own!" Guapo cried with excitement. They begged and begged Miss Boomdeyay to let them go to their family reunion. "Alright! You can go!" Miss Boomdeyay yelled in annoyance. "Oh thank you Miss Boomdeyay!" Guapo and Fraz cried in unison. "Yeah yeah! Now get out!" Miss Boomdeyay yelled still annoyed. Guapo and Fraz happily left Miss Boomdeyay's office.

In the lounge Guapo and Fraz told Valerina and Squeege about their family reunion Saturday. "That's great guys! I'm so happy for you! You'll get to see your family again!" Valerina said.

Saturday at 11:30 AM Guapo and Fraz had an early lunch in the lounge. Then at 12:00 PM they boarded The Hoog and left Retrograde—heading for their home world Flub.

Chapter Two

At 1:00PM they arrived on Flub—their childhood home. They headed for Grandma Flub's house. They parked The Hoog in her driveway, and emerged from it. Other ships were parked in the driveway. They walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. The door opened and there stood Grandma Flub. "Grandma!" Guapo and Fraz cried happily. "Guapo! Fraz! My how you boys have grown! Please come in!" Grandma Flub replied. Guapo and Fraz went inside the house, and Grandma Flub closed the front door. In the living room were Guapo and Fraz's parents Arnold and Melba, their Uncle Fenimore, their Aunt Judy, and their little cousin Elmo.

"Hi everyone!" Fraz said waving. Arnold and Melba ran over to their sons and hugged them. "Guapo! Fraz! We've missed you _so_ much!" Melba cried with joy. "You two have grown into such handsome men" Arnold said proudly. "We've missed you too" Fraz replied. Arnold and Melba broke away from their sons. "So…what jobs do you have?" Arnold asked. "We're delivery men at Retrograde" Fraz replied. "Just like me before I retired and became a farmer" Uncle Fenimore spoke up. Just then Fraz eyed Elmo, and a pang of guilt came over him.

He walked over to Elmo. "Hey cousin Fraz" Elmo said. "Elmo, I'm really sorry for that time I got you involved in helping me cheat on that game show "Sibling Rivalry"" Fraz apologized. Everyone gasped at this. "Fraz! You…you _cheated_?!" Melba cried in shock. "Yes" Fraz replied sadly feeling guilty. "Fraz I'm very disappointed in you! You were always such a good student in school, and you resort to _cheating_?!" Arnold cried in shock and disappointment.

Everyone gave Fraz disapproving looks. "I'm sorry everyone! It was wrong of me to cheat! I promise I'll never cheat again as long as I live!" Fraz apologized. "We forgive you son" Arnold said. "Thanks Dad" Fraz replied smiling. Fraz then spotted Grandma Flub, and approached her. "Grandma? Ever since me and Guapo struck out on our own, _he_ has been stalking and terrorizing me!" Fraz said. "Who?" Grandma Flub asked confused. "Mr. Doom" Fraz replied. "You mean Old Man Doom Check?" Grandma Flub asked. "Yes" Fraz replied.

"It's no wonder. He stalked and terrorized me and my ancestors back in the old country" Grandma Flub replied. "What should I do about him Grandma?" Fraz asked. "The only thing I can think of is to ask the good Lord up above to send you a guardian angel to protect you from him" Grandma Flub replied. "I'll do it! Thanks Grandma! You're the best!" Fraz cried hugging his grandmother. "That's what grandmas are for" Grandma Flub replied.

Chapter Three

For the next two hours The Flub Family watched football in the living room, while Grandma Flub prepared a family dinner. Arnold and Melba gave her a hand in the kitchen. When dinner was ready everyone headed into the kitchen to eat. On the table were dishes such as casseroles, dinner rolls, meats, vegetables, and more. After saying grace everyone dug in. When everyone finished their meals they had desserts, such as pies and cakes. After dessert everyone was stuffed! They thanked Grandma Flub for inviting them over to her house for their 30th Annual Family Reunion, and left to go home.

When Guapo and Fraz got back to Retrograde they told Valerina and Squeege all about their family reunion. "I'm so glad you two got to see your family again after so long" Valerina said. "So are we Valerina. We missed them so much" Fraz replied. They couldn't wait until they got invited to their next family reunion.

The End


End file.
